Super Attack Fanfic
by Claxon Alarm
Summary: Super attack!
1. The Thing!

SWATKATS: SUPER ATTACK FANFIC

Chapter 1: The thing!

ALLL-OOOGAA!!!! ALLL-OOOGA!!!! ALLL-OOOOGAA!!!!

The endless braying of the super amazing loud claxon alarm echoed throughout the metal tile hallway of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base. 

"What the fuck in shitten asshole hell is going on!?!" Turbo the short fat stocky SWATKAT yelled loudly over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that was echoing through the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of then SWATKAT's hidden base.

"Hey skinny one! Get you skinny bony ass up here!" Turbo yelled down into a deep dark pitch black hole that was five feet over to his right.

There was a loud bang followed by lots of metal ting noises. Soon a small furry head poked its way up from the dark pitch black hole that was five feet over off of Turbos right.

"What fat ass? Oh." He winced as his ears was raped by the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.

Suddenly Max and Ruby the Metalicats burst the nearest metal tile wall and started shooting.

"Fuck me in the ass!" The skinny one yelled which wasn't heard over the shooting that echoed off the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.

"Quick get to SHIP!!!" Turbo yelled then was shot in the head and died instantly, his cranium exploding like a watermelon splattering the skinny one in brains and blood mixed with gore.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the skinny one yelled over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base. "I LOVE HIM LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!!!"

Then out of nowhere a strange amazing blue green red black orange light exploded all over the place and the skinny one and what was left of Turbo disappeared into a strange time vortex leaving only Max and Ruby and the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.


	2. The Aliens!

****

Chapter 2: The aliens!

When the skinny one was finally thrust out of the time vortex, he found himself thrust outside on the pavement of the street of MegaKat City. Being thrust to the ground knocked him unconscious, and it knocked him out for a while. When he came to, he couldn't remember a thing and wondered how he'd got there.

"What the hell? How'd I get here? I can't remember a thing", he said aloud, angry, disoriented, confused, perplexed, and befuddled.

He scanned his surroundings and nearly jumped in shock when he saw it - Turbo's body with the head exploded off!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! TURBO!!!!!!!!!!" But he knew his cries meant nothing, there was nothing that could be done for him now. Resigning himself to the truth that his best friend was dead, he thought that at least he should get a proper burial, and was about to pick up the body when....

Suddenly! And, out of nowhere!!! Aliens!

In mere moments the sky was filled with an armada of alien ships, that began firing on the city. Laser beams and high tech alien bombs rained from the sky, drenching the city in fire. A huge green bolt zapped turbo's corpse, instantly disintegrating it into nothing.

The skinny one ran for his life!!

All kinds of alien laser bolts were shooting all over the place, setting anything and everything on fire, destroying everything in their path. He ducked and dodged them, narrowly escaping, bolts of energy whizzing all around and sometimes just grazing him.

"The fuckin' city is being destroyed! I have to help them, I'm a SWAT KAT!" he said to himself, determined, and made for the base. But, the aliens would have none of this, because just then, the aliens began beaming themselves down, and within seconds, the streets were filled with them. They were 10 foot tall bipedal creatures, with slender, nearly featureless bodies, bulbous gray heads, and deep black bug-eyes. In each of their four hands they had a ray gun.

The skinny one has steaming angry from all his misfortune. He couldn't contain it any longer, and channeling all his energy into his clenched first, punched an alien full on in the face, the impact literally tearing through its skull, his fist exiting the back of its head. He stole two laser guns from the dead alien.

He was in a rage now, and ran rampaging through the streets, shooting wildly at anything that moved, aliens dropping dead left and right as he let the bullets fly.

Suddenly! He was beamed up!

He found himself inside one of the alien motherships, surrounded by angry aliens. They had no mouths, but could communicate through telepathy. He learned this when they bombarded his mind with images of their dead comrades. They were PISSED.

The circle of aliens closed in on him, and were just about to do god-knows-what, when...

Suddenly! The-guy-with-the-watch appeared out of nowhere, killed all the aliens with some magic, brought Turbo back to life, and sent both of them hurtling through a weird time vortex.


	3. What the hell?

****

Chapter 3: What the hell?

The super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base was still going on. Max and Ruby finally figured out that the skinny one and Turbo's corpses had vanished. 

"Well what the hell?" Max the metallikat screamed covering his ears from the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base. "Where in the hell could of those two gone?"

Suddenly the guy with the watch appeared and started screaming but still he could not be heard over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.

"I am really fucking bored!" the guy with the watch yelled causing his vocal cords to scream with pain. "So I am just wandering around doing things bye."

Then as quickly and suddenly as he appeared he vanished. 

"Hey Max?" Ruby the metallikat asked over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.

"Yes?" Max replied getting very tired of it all.

"Let's just fuck like rabbits ok? Right here on the floor."

Max shrugged dropped his gun and his metal pants and started advancing on Ruby.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Darkclaw yelled over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.

"PUT YOUR GODDAMN PANTS BACK ON!! I SEND YOU TO DO A JOB AND YOU JUST FORNICATE ON THE FLOOR!?! JESUS!"

"Oh sorry Darkclaw," Max muttered which of course no one heard over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base. He pulled his metal pants back on. "The guy with the watch is being weird."

Darkclaw slowly and sadly shook his head then walked five feet to his right and fell down into the deep dark pitch black hole and started cursing. 

"GO GET THE FUCKING SWATKATS! AGHGHGH!!! AND TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN ALARM!" Darkclaw roared.

"Yes master," Max and Ruby answered together then started to walk away their footsteps not being heard over the super amazing loud claxon alarm that echoed throughout the metal tile hallways of the unpentrable super secret underground fortress of the SWATKAT's hidden base.


	4. Dinos!

****

Chapter 4 - Dinos!

A bunch of dinosaurs were wandering around eating and crapping and all that other stuff dinosaurs do, when, suddenly, they got really scared and started running around. The reason was that a weird time vortex had opened in the sky and it threw out two Swat Kats.

The skinny one landed first, and Turbo was thrown on top of him.

"AHHHH GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT FUCK!", the skinny one yelled, his back screaming with pain.

"Oh, sorry" Turbo said, and rolled his fat ass off him.

The two Swat Kats sat up and looked around and realized where they were: they were really, really, really, hecka far in the past.

The expression on the skinny one's face changed from interest to anger. "OH fuckitty fucking fuck fuck sandwich, with a side of fuckslaw and a 44oz fuck-a-cola!!!!"

He started yelling and hitting things,"Now we'll never get home!!!"

He threw his tantrum for a while and finally he was tired. He laid down, panting. Turbo looked at him, shrugged, and jumped on him, and started kissing him.

The skinny one pushed him off as hard as he could. "Has the fat gone to your brain? What do you think you're doing?"

"I love you, the skinny one. Let's make the best of it, since we're stuck here anyway", Turbo replied

"I'm sorry Turbo, but my heart belongs to Mrs. Whats-her-name"

Suddenly, a big hole opened in the ground and sucked up both the Swat Kats. They fell and fell and fell screaming "ahhhhhh we're falling!"


End file.
